narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dal101/Real Ninjas Take Two
Hello again, its me. Your friendly neighborhood Dal. Considering the Illusiveness of a certain dream of ours, I've had to put my original Real Ninjas project on hold until we can find her again. As such, I am going to try this again from the top. A whole new story, almost completely separate from the main story line and the RN of the first group. This time the team will be set in the Village Hidden in the Stone. The timeline will remain the same, with the story starting two years before the uchiha massacre or ten years before the 4th war. It will follow a single Genin/Jonin team across a decade of story time. The last RP will be on the eve of the 4th war cause I don't do rehashes. Update Apparently i'm doing two runs now, which i don't mind. So we will have a second team on a similar timescale, however this team will be set in kumogakure. Players Iwagakure Dal101 (Introductory Course in the Subject of Dal) - Kaguya Kuzuri female Shikotsumyaku Genin Lady Kirei (Name is already kinda formal...) - Aisho Fukui Lady genin Emperor Sigma - Kite Unobara Male Explosion/Dust jonin Chix - Mitsu female bee genin Kumogakure Dal101 (Introductory course in the subject of Dal) - Kirihashi Kenki Male Kenjutsu specialist DazzlingEmerald (sparkly green rocks) - Kagami Shiba Male something genin Narianos (Nari/artsy guy) - Yukirei Ice priestess ghost girl thingy Longpatrol35 (Long of the 35th patrol) - Hayasa male genin Guidelines Character Creation Flat out ban on Uchiha and Jinchurikis. We are working within canon, all the Uchiha are gonna die and the jins are already set. Kekkai Genkais are allowed, but be reasonable. it is entirely possible to convince me your genin should have wood release, but the chances of that happening are VIRTUALLY zero, so please don't try. Kekkei Totas are not allowed initially on the genin, but potentially could be developed out of KG. That being said there will be restrictions on use. Usually in terms of them being ridiculously energy intensive. The jonin will be allowed to have Dust if the user so desires, however realize they are not ohnoki and can't spam it. 2-3 uses a day would be MAX. Just keep things reasonable, and everything will be fine. Anything else all i ask for is quality. Rping guidelines Godmodding, don't do it. This is not a story of naruto or sasuke. There is no plot no jutsu here. Every mission i will make it will be entirely possible to lose. People do something stupid, there will be consequences. That being said, just be courteous. We are here for a good story, not to stroke your ego. Detail is everything. I am doing this RP for quality. Take the time to make your post as good as you can. Don't overdo it, but at the same time every writer wants their character to come to life, and this is a place to do that. Story guidelines This is here for the story. No one character is the main character. We are all in this together. There is no I in Team, and the me is backwards. These characters, they aren't just playthings. We as writers are here to make them come alive on the page. To make them feel human. This Storyline will be split up into a series of arcs, probably up to 20 spanning the course of a decade. the first one is the tutorial arc, where our characters get to know each other. The stuff here sets up the relations for the rest of the story. Some may hate, some may love, but they are all in this together. Iwagakure Arcs Arc 1:First There Was a Pebble A Rocky Start Kumogakure Arcs Arc 1:Sometimes Lightning Does Strike Twice [[Bolted Together]] Category:Blog posts